bethesdaocgfandomcom-20200214-history
Aela
Aela is a Breton T-girl. She has long brown hair and brown eyes, and is in her late twenties. She typically wears ordinary peasant clothes of flax or plain linen. While adventuring she wears a brown pair of pants with built-in knee pads, and similarly-colored bodice, with a short-sleeved white chemise underneath. A pair of sturdy brown gloves protect her hands, and a purple sash is belted around her waist. She wears a necklace with a silver spiral pendant. She sometimes carries a staff of white wood, wrapped with darker vines, and tipped with a large crystal that gives off tiny motes of light. Background She was born Erwan Bréhat, in 3E 404. She was born in Wayrest, to a wealthy and respected family that is in the shipping business and owns several merchant vessels. Since she showed magical potential, they sent her to a prep school in Wayrest when she was 12 (3E 416). After two years she went on to the Arcane University - while still living male. There her roomate was Ungarion, whom she formed a deep friendship with. She relentlessly pursued a career in Restoration, as she knew it was the key for her to transform her body from male to female. She also discovered that she was talented in Conjuration. She preferred to conjure the Aedra of Kynareth and Mara - Undines (Water Elementals), Sylphs (Air Elementals), Archaeans (Earth Elemetals), and Dryads (Green Men). Aela transitioned to life as a female when she was 17 (3E 421) - four years before she could graduate. Her parents were furious, and disowned her. As she was of the age of legal majority, they could not force her to return to High Rock. She was only barely able to pay the rest of her tuition by borrowing from loan sharks and becoming a part-time adventurer. She also had financial help from Ungarion, who was already a black marketeer at that time, smuggling restricted books from the University's secret library, etc... Ungarion pulled strings so that they could spen their final year as interns together, at the Bravil Mages Guild. It is there that Aela discovered her love for the wilderness, often spending her free time hiking up the Larsius River, and just watching the water - and animals - go by. She became a Witch, and met her spirit guides: Bear, Butterfly, and Turtle. Bear for healing, Butterfly for transformation, and Turtle for the patience to get to where she needs to be. After graduating Aela and Ungarion became full-time adventurers (3E 425). While not murderers, they were not shy about taking jobs in the grey areas of the law, like smuggling nordic whiskey, trade in things like daedric weapons and armor, meteoric glass or ebony (the latter two are only legal for East Empire Trade Company to sell) etc... They met several others, and created an informal group of adventurers. One was Seridwe, who taught Aela the fine arts of makeup, hair-dressing, and fashion. After a few years the group split up however (3E428). Do'Sakhar died. Ungarion opened his shop in Bravil. Seridwe joined the Bravil FG. Valens traveled to Morrowind, in pursuit of strange dreams he was having about a moon and a star. Finally Aela settled down on Bawnwatch Island. The island had been abandoned 10 years before, due to an infestation of mudcrabs. Thanks to her spirit guide Turtle, Aela found that the mudcrabs had migrated from their regular den to the east, in the ruins of Castle Irony. She found that the castle had in turn been infested with vampires, which had driven out all the crabs. Clearing out the castle with Ungarion, she then led the crabs back to their home there. Afterward she settled down in one of the cottages in an otherwise deserted village upon the southern shore of the isle. She also owns a small dory, which she knows how to sail, using undines and sylphs to assist her, increasing her boat's speed and calming the weather if needed. She fishes for food and maintains a garden on the island. She also trades her healing services to the local fishing and farming villages for corn, wheat, and other staples. Once in a while she goes into Bravil to buy things the villagers cannot produce, and sell potions and scrolls to Ungarion. She always stays with him whenever she is in Bravil. Abilities Aela is highly skilled at Restoration, being Master level. She can heal herself and others, has a devestating Absorb Health, Absorb Fatigue (sleep), and can fortify or restore all of her attributes, cure diseases, and poisons. She also can cast an extremely powerful Ward spell, and knows spells to turn the undead. She is also a highly skilled Conjurer, being able to conjure Aedra such as salamanders, sylphs, undines, dryads, and archaens. She can even take control of other magician's summonings, though they count toward the one summoned creature of her own limit. Her knowledge of other magic is only minor. For example: she can cast a minor light spell or night eye, water-walk, use a minor dispel on herself, and knows only basic open lock spells. The only Destruction spell she knows is a Flare, which she uses to start cooking fires. She is a capable alchemist, and when adventuring uses potions for things like elemental resistances, dispel magic, and of course restore magicka. As a Breton, Aela has 50% magic resistance, and 50 pts extra magicka. She was also born under the sign of the Lady (in September), giving her higher Willpower and Endurance. Her staff is enchanted with frost damage, plus a 100% weakness to frost, her adventuring clothing is all enchanted with elemental shields. Her spiral pendant is enchanted with fortify magicka.